


Cat and Mouse

by CristinaHaliday



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (A Not-So-Slow) Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - FBI, Blackmail, City Mayor Leia Organa Is The Best, Co-Workers-To-Lovers, F/M, FBI Agent! Ben Solo, Low-key Criminal! Rey, Mentions of Emotional And Psychological Manipulation (Rey's Life Is Tough), Mild Angst, New York Concrete Jungle Where Crimes Are Made Of, Side Finn/Poe - Freeform, Will Update Tags When Things Get Dirty, Written By A Bitch That Knows Nothing About The FBI But Wrote This Anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaHaliday/pseuds/CristinaHaliday
Summary: 1991, New York City.FBI Agent Ben Solo has been tasked to solve what seems to be one of the greatest cases of counterfeit in New York history, but he can't do it alone. When destiny leads him to Rey Johnson, a Criminal Studies student with a brilliant mind and top-notch skills, he will recruit her to help him in this mysterious investigation. What Agent Solo doesn't know is that Miss Johnson is hiding a dangerous secret... But what happens when the heart gets in the way of duty?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - Counterfeits of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1991, New York City.  
> FBI Agent Ben Solo has been tasked to solve what seems to be one of the greatest cases of counterfeit in New York history, but he can't do it alone. When destiny leads him to Rey Johnson, a Criminal Studies student with a brilliant mind and top-notch skills, he will recruit her to help him in this mysterious investigation. What Agent Solo doesn't know is that Miss Johnson is hiding a dangerous secret... But what happens when the heart gets in the way of duty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a Twitter prompt by [@someonesbh](https://twitter.com/someonesbh/status/1296086724175699969)
> 
> There's a newspaper format I made of this Prologue available on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday/status/1299836649560567815) and [Tumblr](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/post/627436497816223745/cat-and-mouse-prologue-hey-guys-while-you-wait) if you want to check it out.

* * *

### Prologue - Counterfeits of New York

The New York Times

**_ THE SCAVENGERS STRIKE BACK! _ **

**By Poe Dameron.**

The counterfeit group has stepped up and targeted a millionaire bank account, turning their counterfeit streak into one of the greatest in the history of New York and the East Coast.

Monday, September 2nd, 1991.

Manhattan, NYC. —If it were not for yesterday’s announcement from the Calrissian Family, there would be no way to prove that the criminal group, more commonly known as “The Million Dollar Scavengers”, had struck once more.

Entrepreneur and casino magnate Lando Calrissian stated that he received a bank notification from _Coruscant Bank_ on Sunday morning, reading that his vault only possessed counterfeit money. The businessman was shaken by the news, as he had made use of his account the day before without any problem.

Mr. Calrissian, who made it into the top 10 of Forbes' “Richest People in America” list last year, said “I knew something smelled fishy from the start. I’m a very responsible man when it comes to my businesses; I always pay my taxes and keep up with my debts.”

Later that day, the bank representatives and the FBI confirmed the feared but expected truth: Mr. Calrissian had become the next victim to “The Million Dollar Scavengers,” the group that has been committing counterfeit crimes since early January.

The entrepreneur was asked if he had heard of the group, to which he answered “Of course I have, every living person in the U.S. has at this point, unless they live under a rock! I guess I just never thought they could attack me, but here I am.”

This marks the 5th attack from the group, with the previous four taking place throughout the past 9 months. Nonetheless, this is their first millionaire victim, since their previous ones were individuals with fortunes bellow the million dollar mark. Fearful, account holders cannot help but wonder if there will be a stop or if they will become the next targets.

The case is currently being investigated by FBI’s renowned Agent, Ben Solo. “These are no rookies we’re dealing with,” says Agent Solo, “this is a highly organized group that leaves no clear traces, clues or hints behind. This is a tough case but I’ve never left a case unsolved and this one won’t be the first one, believe me.”

Agent Solo also happens to be the son of politician Leia Organa-Solo, Mayor of the City of New York. “It is evident there is an imminent threat to the citizens of New York” said Mayor Organa-Solo, “I put my trust on the FBI, the NYPD, and anyone who wants to collaborate in the fallout of these criminals.”

With no clear suspects yet and paths that lead nowhere, the only thing left to do is wait in expectancy for the Scavengers’ miraculous capture or their next big move. Whichever that is, we will be reporting.

_Poe Dameron is a crime journalist in the New York Area covering the latest news and updates on New York City's criminal events._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm really really really excited over this project! This is my very first published fanfic and I'm extremely nervous but extremely happy and this is just the beginning. I have so many ideas and I can't wait to see how they flesh out and become a wonderful story.  
> With nothing left to say, I hope you like it!  
> You can follow me on Twitter [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> and Tumblr [CristinaHaliday](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/)  
> for any updates.
> 
> And if you like it, feel free to comment, subscribe and share it with your friends and fellow Reylos.  
> Love, Cristina.


	2. Chapter 1: Scavenging for a Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to come, Miss Johnson, because I need help” said Agent Solo.
> 
> “Help? What kind of help?”
> 
> “That’s where you come up, Miss Johnson. I want you to help me solve the Scavengers’ case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a Twitter prompt by [@someonesbh](https://twitter.com/someonesbh/status/1296086724175699969)

* * *

### Chapter 1 - Scavenging for a Partner

Rey Johnson had showed up earlier than usual at her Criminology class that morning. She was a bit fatigued and sleepy because of the busy weekend she had had, but those feelings were beaten by her excitement and anticipation over Professor Johnson’s class.

Today’s class was no ordinary one. Today they would be having a special guest coming over: FBI's renowned Special Agent, Ben Solo. His reputation preceded him; he had solved more cases than most agents just at the age of 27—tough cases, the ones that seemed impossible—they didn’t nickname him the “Criminal Slayer” for nothing.

Rey was somehow fascinated by Agent Solo, the way a prey is fascinated by its predator. The man had a gift, an eye to see what was invisible to the common eye, an ability to fit all the evidences like puzzle pieces, and let’s not start about how handsome and mysterious he was…

There was no case in New York he couldn’t solve… Well, except for the unsolvable case of “The Million Dollar Scavengers”, but in his defense, no one could solve it.

Being a Criminal Studies student, New York’s criminal life was everyday-talk among her peers. Still, the Scavengers case was the “Cinderella” of them all. The case was everywhere: newspapers, magazine articles, the radio, news broadcasts, the City Mayor’s speeches…

Everyone was obsessed with this case and how impossible it seemed, at least from an outsider’s perspective. All the agents, investigators and police stations in the Big Apple were restless trying to make it to the front pages as the “saviors” who solved the case and put the gang behind bars… poor fools.

The only person Rey though capable of solving this case was Agent Solo; at least he was the only one making a minuscule progress.

With luck, maybe today she would get an update on his latest findings about the Scavengers, to see if he was closer to solve it, closer to catch…

“Miss Johnson, my namesake, excited for today, I see?” greeted Professor Johnson cheerfully, interrupting Rey’s thoughts.

“Good morning Professor Johnson” greeted Rey, “And yes, I woke up earlier and all. I’m assuming Agent Solo has a really busy schedule and I didn’t want to miss this almost once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”

“Ah, yes, Ben is a very busy man, considering all he deals with on a daily basis. But it was not hard to contact him; I know his family, so he was just a phone call away.”

“Good to hear.”

“Yes, you know I’m a very practical pedagogue, and this is just the kind of activitiy that I like to encourage. How much left until you finish your degree, Johnson?”

“Less than a year, sir; I only have two classes left, which I’m taking this semester, and the internship.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. You’re basically graduating, ready to leap into the professional field” pointed Professor Johnson. “Have you thought about any places to do your internship?” he added.

At this point in their degree, students like Rey should be focusing on finding a place to do their internship—the sooner you finished it, the better—a nice one to position themselves in the work field and gain experience.

Sadly, that was not her reality. It didn't matter if she got to do her internship in the biggest or in the most insignificant place in town, she would never be able to give her degree a good, fair use afterwards.

There were too many obstacles in her way, too many mistakes, too many bad decisions… But if she only could, she would love to be like Agent Solo and work for the FBI.

Maybe today would be the closest she’ll ever get to her dream job, and she would allow herself to thrill over that.

“Well… no, professor… I mean, not yet, but I eventually will.”

“Remember you can’t graduate without doing it” he reminded her. “Rumor has it you’re a big fan of the FBI” he teased.

“And where are you getting those rumors from, professor?” she responded in the same playful tone.

“As a professional in the abstract art of criminology, I've learnt to trust my instincts… and that would explain why you showed up earlier today. But seriously, a feeling in my guts says you could make a great agent” he shrugged.

 _‘I don’t think there’s place in the FBI for someone like me, professor’_ Rey commented mentally while she gave Professor Johnson a shy smile.

“Thanks for the compliment, sir, but…” she paused looking for a lame excuse, “I’ll just wait and see what comes. Besides, getting to the FBI seems almost impossible.”

“You underestimate yourself, Miss Johnson” he responded with a soft chuckle.

_‘On the contrary, professor, from my perspective, you’re the one underestimating me.’_

“You’re one of my best students Rey, I’m sure there are great things ahead for you” he said with honesty.

_‘The fact that they’re great doesn’t mean that they’re good…’_

“I’m just gonna say that if I were you, I’d keep my eyes open” and he winked. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going in to set everything up before Agent Solo arrives” and he disappeared into the classroom.

She was touched by Professor Johnson’s words, but sad at the realization of how they would never be true. If he only knew, if _anyone_ only knew who she was, what she did or what she was capable of, they would be disappointed and horrified.

_‘What they don’t know won’t hurt them.’_

When Rey decided that it was enough over thinking and self-torture for the day, she settled for waiting patiently for the class. Her wait wasn’t lonely, though. Her friends Finn and Rose arrived minutes later, along with other classmates.

“Hello Rey, fell out of bed?” greeted Rose.

“Knowing her and her huge _crush_ on Agent Solo, she probably didn’t sleep last night” Finn joked.

“Hey! First of all, I don’t have a crush on Agent Solo. I’m just fascinated by the way he solves cases.”

“I think you're also fascinated by how hot he is” teased Rose.

“Whatever, and second” Rey continued, “I spent all my weekend studying until late” she lied naturally to cover herself up.

“You’re always studying Rey; you gotta live a little girl!” said Rose.

“Rose’s right. You never hang out with us!”

_‘I really wish I could, guys, but I can’t. The fact that I let you into my life is dangerous enough…’_

“I’ll… think about it. Maybe next time” she lied. “Enough of me; tell me about you Finn, you never told us about the internship you got."

“Well, now that you mentioned it, you’re speaking with the new intern at The New York Times' criminal journalism department!”

“No way! Finn, that’s big!” chanted Rose delighted.

“I know!” responded Finn happily.

"Wow, The New York Times... you must have blown them away Finn” said Rey.

“I’m still on cloud nine, being honest. I sent them some drafts and do you know who reviewed them? Poe fucking Dameron! He called me personally and said he wanted me under his wing."

“Who?” chorused Rey and Rose.

“Poe Dameron! Honestly, don’t you read the news? He’s the best crime journalist in the East Coast, and he’s so hot.”

"Are you taking the job because you want to be under his wing or under his sheets?" teased Rose.

“Ugh, I can’t deal with you… but I wouldn't complain if I end up under both" Finn added wiggling his eyebrows. "With luck, I’ll be able to cover the hour minimum by the end of the semester.”

“Good for you, Finn” congratulated Rey.

A ringing bell suddenly interrupted their casual conversation indicating it was time to head inside.

“Well, I think that’s our call, guys” said Rey as she stood and made her way towards the classroom.

“Yeah, if you hurry, I think you still have a chance to get a front-row seat” chanted Rose from her back.

“But I would pick something from the middle-rows, honey, just in case you start drooling” said Finn, laughing with Rose as Rey blushed, feeling thankful she had her back towards them.

\--*--

The hour had finally come. Rey and all her classmates were chatting softly as they waited for Agent Solo to burst through the door, and she couldn’t help but feel a rush of fear and excitement flow through her system.

The rush intensified when the door creaked softly and he arrived in all his mysterious glory.

Agent Solo was even more handsome in person than he was on TV or newspaper photographs. He was incredibly tall—hitting 6 foot 3 easily—his black hair fell in perfect styled waves that brushed his nape, and he was wearing civil clothes, except for his FBI simple jacket.

“If that’s how the agents of the FBI look, sign me up” whispered Rose with a chuckle.

“Me too” responded Finn.

“Ease those hormones, the FBI is not your dating device” whispered Rey.

“Do you need ice or something Rey? Because the man is even hotter than expected” teased Finn.

“Hush!”

“Well class, just like I promised” started Professor Rian asking for complete silence. “Today we’re having a very special visit from the FBI. Take advantage of this experience, as you’re all approaching your diplomas and will have to start thinking about what you want to do with them. Well, with nothing left to say, Ben, the floor is yours.”

“Thanks Rian. Good morning everyone, my name is Benjamin Solo and I’m a Special Agent at the Federal Bureau of Investigation or FBI” said Agent Solo with his deep, hypnotizing voice. “I gladly accepted your professor’s invitation because, like he said, I think it’s good for you to start getting in contact with the different work fields your degree opens for you; one of those fields is with us at the FBI. So let’s begin, does anyone here have a mere idea of what the FBI does?”

The lecture proceeded normally, without any inconvenience. Agent Solo covered all the basics of the FBI—its history, functions and ranks—all with the occasional participation of her classmates.

Rey couldn’t take her eyes off of him throughout his presentation. She detailed all of his quirks, mannerisms and movements. There was a ting of awkwardness in them, perhaps of discomfort for being the center of attention, like a fish in a tank.

Rey knew he liked to work alone, that was a fact of public domain. It was evident by the way he carried himself in public, but that demeanor of lonely wolf only made him even hotter…

“Well, to close I now invite you all to share your questions, doubts, comments, recommendations... anything you would like to know” invited Agent Solo.

This was it, the moment she—and all her classmates—had been waiting for. Adrenaline rushed through Rey because she just knew it; the case of the Scavengers was going to come afloat at any minute now.

“Does the FBI take interns?” asked one of her classmates.

“Yes, but I have no information on that, I work alone. You can approach our headquarters anytime and ask for the information.”

“How old does someone have to be to apply to the FBI?” asked another.

“You can apply at 23 if you want to. You will require some training, of course, but yes, 23.”

A couple more of inoffensive, appetizing questions were asked, and then, the elephant in the room was addressed with a “which has been the hardest case to solve yet?”

“I knew this one was coming” he whispered softly to himself with a self-mocking smile. “Well, as you and every American citizen must know by now, the hardest case the FBI has dealt with is the one I’m currently investigating, most popularly known as the case of “The Million Dollar Scavengers”.”

Suddenly, everyone’s eyes—especially Rey’s—gleamed with hungry interest.

“Agent Solo, how long has the FBI had the case?” asked Finn, getting into his crime journalist role.

“Since their first reported case of counterfeit in early January.”

 _‘9 months since he has not been able to sleep peacefully’_ Rey thought.

“Do you have any updates or clues on who are the criminals behind this group?” asked Rose.

“Well, as you all may have heard, this group is indeed very careful to leave little-to-no clues behind, but we have been doing some research on local criminals who could be linked to the group somehow.”

“And how many people do you estimate conform this group?” asked Finn.

“We think that about 20 people at least, considering the size of their crimes, they would need many men working, that is counterfeiters, bank robbers, hackers, transportation…”

“No women?” said Rey; shocked when she realized she had said it out loud.

“Excuse me?” said Agent Solo, focusing every ounce of his attention on her.

“Well… You said they need _men…_ for each stage… wouldn’t it be possible for women to be on the team also?” she managed to say paying careful attention to her words.

“Well, Miss…”

“Johnson.”

“Well, Miss Johnson, I said men because the ones who are usually linked to those crimes are men, but I don’t discard any suspects. In fact, it would be interesting and a change if there’s a woman involved.”

_‘”Interesting” huh…’_

“Agent Solo, does any other agency, private or public, have more chances of solving this case before the FBI?” continued Finn.

Agent Solo chuckled softly “No, they don’t.”

“How are you so sure?” asked a man in the front row.

“It is true that the information on the case is scarce at best, but among all the investigations, the FBI’s is the most abundant and complete yet” he responded firmly.

“And what information does the FBI have that the rest don’t?” asked a woman in the back.

“There’s not much I can share with you because that is classified information, but we found some DNA samples, hair strands in their past two crime scenes.”

_‘Because they wanted you to.’_

“The results have been… confusing… but we’re not giving up” added Agent Solo.

“Confusing how?” asked Rose.

“The DNAs match with people without any criminal records. In fact, they match with people who don’t even live in the U.S. But since I’m in a classroom filled with future investigators, do you have any idea that might help?” said Agent Solo.

Pure silence filled the room, not a hand raising.

_‘Would it be too bad if I tell him? I’m surprised he has not realized it yet, he's Agent Solo. But if I do tell him, I wouldn’t be giving any compromising information away… he would have figured it out for himself eventually…’_

“What if they’re doing it on purpose” she voiced.

“On purpose, Miss Johnson?”

“Well, everyone knows these individuals, men or women, are very smart and have gotten away with all their crimes so far, it’s obvious they want to keep it that way, what a better way than to confuse those who are after you.”

“That’s… an interesting suggestion” murmured Agent Solo. “Nice reasoning, Miss Johnson, I’ll take it into account.”

Her classmates seemed impressed by her comment, but it was Professor Johnson who stood out for Rey, carrying a sufficient but subtle grin on his face.

A couple more questions later, the class came to an end with the ringing of the bell.

“Well guys, thank you for coming today, I hope you enjoyed this experience, and thank you to Agent Solo, for lending us some minutes of his very precious time, we hope you can solve the Scavengers' case soon.”

“Thanks to you, Rian; have a nice day everyone.”

Everyone started packing up, all ready and set to carry on with their ordinary days, but Professor Johnson had different plans for Rey.

“Miss Johnson, do you mind staying over for a couple minutes? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you” he announced casually.

“Um, sure Professor Johnson” she said before turning quickly to face her friends, “Go on, I’ll see you later, ok?”

Her friends nodded and then went away with the rest of the students. Now it was just Professor Johnson, her and… Agent Solo?

“You were right Rian, she’s quite something” the latter commented to her professor.

“Are you talking about me?”

“I don’t see any other “she” in this place, Miss Johnson” he responded matter-of-factly.

“I wouldn’t have told you had I not been sure she was the right one for the job, Ben. She’s the best student from her Class.”

“I’m sorry but, am I missing something? Because I don’t understand a word of what you two are discussing” she said confused and slightly annoyed.

“As I told you earlier Miss Johnson, keep your eyes open” and her professor winked again. “Rey, I didn’t ask Ben to come, he was the one who came to me to ask me a favor. I simply asked for one in return by asking him to come here and give you guys a presentation.”

“I’m still lost, I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to come, Miss Johnson, because I need help” said Agent Solo.

“Help? What kind of help?”

“As you know, I’m the one behind the case of the Scavengers, one of the most frustrating and stressful experiences of my life so far, believe me. I’ve been trying to come up with a solution alone, but the time is running up and I know the Scavengers are already plotting their next move” he explained. “That’s where you come up, Miss Johnson. I want you to help me solve the Scavengers’ case.”

Rey was left awestruck and silenced. Had she heard correctly? Was Agent Solo, _THE_ Agent Solo, was asking… for her help?

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Rian has been a family friend for years now. He has even scouted some trainees for us every now and then.”

“Let me guess, whenever your guts tell you, Professor?” she said looking at him.

“You know I trust my guts way too much, Miss Johnson” Professor Johnson smiled back shamelessly.

“But why not picking someone from the FBI?” Rey asked.

“Because so far, I’ve been doing things like I’ve done it before and that has led me nowhere. But if you follow my instructions and keep a low-profile, this is something the Scavengers wouldn’t expect.”

 _‘Believe me, they_ **_never_ ** _would.’_

“And I want a different perspective, a fresh one. So I called Rian and asked him to do a little scouting for me, and in return, I’d have to come and give a little lecture. I told him I needed someone who thought differently, someone who thought-”

“Like a criminal?” Rey ventured looking him in the eye.

“Yes, Miss Johnson, like a criminal” he agreed. “And he picked you.”

“And this could also count as an internship, Miss Johnson” added Professor Rian enthusiastically, “It would look great on your curriculum, could even land you a real job, and imagine if you solved the case! You could land a job anywhere in the-”

“Professor,” Rey cut him, “I’m really flattered but I’m going to have to turn down this offer. I have too much on my plate right now, I have a scholarship to maintain and I also have a job. Another responsibility is the last thing I need at the moment. I’m sorry” she said, and then grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving two very shocked men behind.

However, the door opened after her.

“Excuse me?” exclaimed Agent Solo following her, taking him only a couple of steps to keep up with her pace.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Miss Johnson, do you have any idea of the kind of opportunity this one is?” he complained catching his breath.

_‘Yes, Agent Solo, a suicide opportunity.’_

“As I said, Agent Solo, I’m very flattered but I have no time.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Uh, I have classes and a job and a life.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re only taking two classes, that leaves you plenty of spare time and less material to study. Plus, you’re at the top of each class, and you need to do an internship to graduate, Miss Johnson.”

_‘Did this asshole investigate me?’_

“Did you investigate me?”

“Rian provided a name; I just did a protocol checkup.”

_‘This asshole investigated me.’_

“Well, I have a job…”

“Not an official one, according to your reports” he mentioned.

“Ok, could you stop it with the stalking? It’s creepy” she said hurrying her pace.

“That’s part of my job, Miss Johnson” he said keeping up with her once more. “Still, there were no clear reports on your job. Why is that?”

“That’s because it is not an official job” she answered rolling her eyes in annoyance. “I work at a small cyber. I repair computers, phones, radios… any devices alike.”

“So you don’t have a fixed salary income.”

“Look, I rather not discuss this, I know it’s not much, but I need it and I can’t risk losing it” she responded walking faster again, leaving Agent Solo behind.

“Did I mention that this is a paid internship?” he said raising his voice a little and making her stop in her tracks.

“What?” she said facing him.

He approached her and lowered his voice.

“If you accept to work with us and help me with the case, the FBI would pay you a fixed salary for as long as you’re with us.”

 _‘No, no, a thousand times NO. This is a bad idea, this is a terrible idea…’_ whispered her common sense.

“How much are we talking about?” she asked innocently, "Just to know."

“I shouldn’t be sharing this with you in a public and informal setting. All I’ll say is that, considering the case I’m investigating, it is good money.”

 _‘That would help you to finally pay your debt’_ a hopeful voice in her head said.

Rey looked down pensive.

“Miss Johnson,” exhaled Agent Solo running his fingers through his hair, messing the perfect waves, “It is known that I work alone, so go figure how desperate I am that I reached the point of thinking that asking for a stranger’s help would be a good idea. I need you, I need you… to join me” he said extending his open palm to her.

Her head turned into a raging battlefield then and there.

_‘Do it.’_

_**‘Don’t do it.’** _

_‘This could be your way out.’_

_**‘Don’t be stupid, they’ll kill you.’** _

_‘Do it.’_

_**‘Run away.’** _

_‘You want this’_

_**‘You’ll regret this’** _

“Please” whispered Agent Solo defeated, with his last ounce of hope.

She didn't know if it was the desperation in his voice, the sincerity in his eyes, or the moral pull to be on the right side of things, just for once. But like a metal drawn to a magnet, her hand lifted and landed over Agent Solo’s.

“Ok” Rey said with a string of voice.

“You will then?” said Agent Solo to confirm.

“Yes, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Miss Johnson. Thank you very much” he said tightening his grip and then letting her hand go, giving her what seemed like the ghost of a smile. “Meet me in my office tomorrow at 5pm to fill you in with all the details, paperwork and salary.”

“What makes you think I’m free at that time, don’t you think I have classes or something?”

“According to your schedule, you don’t.”

“Of course you know that” she huffed.

“See you tomorrow, Miss Johnson” and he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

“What the fuck did I do?” she worriedly whispered to herself when Agent Solo was way ahead.

 _ **‘Dig your own grave, that’s what you did’**_ she heard clearly in her head, but this time, in the voice of Plutt.

 _‘What he doesn’t know won’t kill him’_ replied her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, our story has officially begun! Fasten your seatbelts because this is going to be quite a ride.
> 
> What I'll tell you about next chapter is that we're going to meet two dangerous characters...
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> and Tumblr [CristinaHaliday](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/)  
> for any updates.
> 
> And if you like it, feel free to comment, subscribe and share it with your friends and fellow Reylos.  
> Love, Cristina.


	3. Chapter 2: Modus Operandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust” whispered Agent Solo. “That’s all I want, that’s all I ask and expect from you.”
> 
> ‘When you look at me like that, I really wish I could give it to you’ she thought.
> 
> “Trust, I got it.”
> 
> “Welcome to the FBI, Miss Johnson” and he let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a Twitter prompt by [@someonesbh](https://twitter.com/someonesbh/status/1296086724175699969)
> 
> Hey guys.  
> Before you move forward, I wanted to point some things that I consider worthy of a CW because I am aware that some people do not feel comfortable reading that type of content:  
> We're going to meet the character of Plutt in this chapter (in my head, I picture him as the incredible actor Timothy Spall, as you'll see on the chapter collage bellow). He is closely linked to Rey in this story, and the way he treats her is despicable (that goes from verbal aggressions, manipulation and blackmailing to mild but somewhat violent aggressions.) What I can assure you is that his aggressions will NOT be sexual.
> 
> With nothing left to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

### Chapter 2 - Modus Operandi

Unkar Plutt was walking through the streets of Harlem trying to draw as little attention as possible. At this point, he knew the address by heart: he found the alley, went to the second door on the right side, knocked four times and then said the codeword to the guard behind it. Just like all the times before.

“He’s waiting in the back office” said the minion.

“Right” Plutt muttered.

He took in the familiar look of the empty tavern and walked towards the door in the back with the word “Private” engraved on it. He knocked again and went in at his boss’ command.

“I was waiting for you Plutt” said the man behind the desk after seeing Plutt’s face.

“Good evening, Mister Snoke.”

Plutt’s boss was a middle aged man that was always draped in fancy clothes. But—in spite of the ugly scar that went from his left cheek to the corner of his mouth—he wasn’t the kind of man that would give you the “feeling” of a criminal.

Plutt, on the other hand, was a gross and corpulent man, the kind you wouldn’t be shocked to see at a “Wanted” poster. He wore battered clothes that reeked of beer and food grease, and he was not well-spoken or refined like Mister Snoke.

“But where are my manners? Please, sit, would you like anything to drink, any appetizer?”

 _‘He’s in a better mood than he usually is’_ thought Plutt, thinking that maybe he could seize the opportunity to get a free quality drink. “Well sir, a man never says no to a beer.”

“Good, Cardo, please serve my guest the best beer we have while he gives me last mission’s report, I’m really looking forward to hear it all” Snoke commanded with a wicked smile, “Whenever you want Plutt.”

“Aiight sir, as you know, everything went as planned” Plutt started with an air of self-sufficiency and superiority. “All the teams were coordinated and the Calrissian vault at Coruscant was all drained and filled with the fakies in no time.”

“And all the possible recorded evidence of the switch?”

“All covered and destroyed by our hacker, sir. No records of any kind remain.”

“Well, my congratulations to your hacker. The man has proven himself to be quite competent” commented Snoke.

“Yeah… he… he is competent” said Plutt hesitantly.

Cardo then arrived with a fancy-looking drink for Snoke and Plutt’s beer, and the latter gulped down the first quarter as if it were water before his boss could utter his toast.

“Drunken douche bag” whispered Snoke as he lifted his glass to make his toast anyway, “To another successful mission.”

Plutt met Snoke’s eyes briefly and gave him a small nod “Aye, cheers, sir.”

“Though, I’m concerned” started Snoke, having a radical switch in his demeanor “about the outcome of the upcoming missions, Plutt.”

Suddenly, the air in the room felt ten times heavier. Celebration time was over and the somber atmosphere—typical of Mister Snoke—was back.

Plutt swallowed hard, “But sir, we’ve had no trouble, I don’t think we-”

“Shut up when I’m talking to you!” hissed the Master as he reached for one of the desk’s drawers to take a stack of newspapers and drop them on his desk. “Do you know what these are?”

Plutt peaked at the scattered pages in front of him and watched its covers while taking another sip of beer.

“Heee, we made it to the front pages sir!” laughed Plutt amused.

“Am I laughing, Plutt? Please tell me the joke so I can laugh too.”

Plutt dropped his jolly attitude immediately. He was afraid of only a few things and one of them was Mister Snoke’s rage, so he cleared his voice and apologized.

“We’re getting closer to our final goal, Plutt… But the closer we get, the more attention we draw” explained Snoke. “It is natural; no one in New York had been able to get away with a crime of this magnitude. But that is why I must remind you and your filthy Scavengers that you have to be extremely careful. I won’t allow a single mistake from now on” he warned severely.

“I assure you, sir, my team is not getting caught.”

“Yet” cut the Master, “Every detective in New York City is after our scent, and that bitch Organa is not making things any easier with her anti-crime legislations. But it is my number one priority that _no one_ gets in the way… That’s why I’m not going to risk it.”

“Wha-what do you mean, sir?”

“Here’s what we’re going to do: you’re going to keep doing your part not getting caught and I’m going to make your miserable existence a little easier by taking care of whoever tries to catch you. Am I clear?”

“But, how sir?”

“From now on, one of my highly-esteemed longtime collaborators will be hunting down any agent that gets his nose too close our business.”

“Got it, sir” responded Plutt drinking another gulp of the beer.

“With that said, you will be hearing from me later” said Snoke calmly. “I’ll send you a file with all the information about the next target so you can start studying and planning. Now get out of my sight, that’s it for today.”

Cardo stood next to Plutt’s chair, ready to show him the exit, but Plutt couldn’t keep his drunken mouth shut for once.

“Can I… can I finish my beer, sir?”

A muscle jumped on the Snoke’s jaw and a vein popped on his forehead. His temper was not one to mess with, and Plutt had pushed his luck way too much.

“Of course, Plutt. You’re allowed to stay until that glass is empty” he said shooting a glance at Cardo.

“Aye, thanks si-”

But before Plutt could finish, Cardo had taken the glass from his clumsy hand and crashed it against the rear wall.

“I see the glass is empty, Plutt. So leave now before I kill your impertinent ass!”

“Ye-yes sir” stuttered Plutt standing from his chair.

“And Plutt” called Snoke. “Remember… The most minuscule slip and consider yourself _and your men_ dead.”

“Yes sir.”

And Plutt left the office.

\--*--

Considering how her morning went like, the rest of Rey’s day was boringly ordinary.

She used the time of her subway ride back to Queens to reflect on everything that had happened: She had gone to Professor Rian’s class, she had met no other but Agent Ben Solo _and_ she had agreed to help him investigate the Scavengers’ case.

If it wasn’t for the small card burning in her pocket, she would think that it had all been a funny and delusional dream. But it had been real— _it was real_ —she had taken the craziest, most stupid decision of her life… and that’s saying something, coming from a girl that ended in the hands of a scum like Plutt.

 _‘Shit, Plutt’_ Rey remembered.

She would have to tell him about her ‘internship’ eventually—the sooner, the better—and come up with a good excuse so he wouldn’t know or even suspect that she’d be working with the FBI.

 _‘I’ll figure something out and I'll drop the bomb tonight’_ she thought, and then the train stopped at her destination.

Since it was still early, she decided to go to the cyber where she worked to see if there was anything for her to tinker with and earn her small—but well-deserved—pay. And after a 10 minute walk, she was on the Jakku neighborhood.

It was not a nice neighborhood. It looked relatively calm and mundane in the daylight, but when the night fell, Rey was sure that you’d lose count of how many laws were broken.

The Major Organa-Solo had been trying to launch different initiatives and programs to help the most vulnerable communities since she was elected—like the ones in Jakku, Geonosis and Tatooine—And the changes, although small and slow, had been significant.

Unfortunately, it didn’t matter that there were some habitants that wanted to change for the better, there would always be criminals.

Finally, she got to the old building with the cheap cyber in its front and went through its door. The string of bells hanging from it dangled, and as the bells rang, so did a familiar female voice.

“We don’t have cigarettes, we don’t take coupons, we don’t sell porn” said the Asian woman whose face was mostly hidden behind a gossip magazine.

“Hey Kimiko” greeted Rey.

Kimiko was a woman—slightly younger than Rey—who worked at the storefront of the cyber. They didn’t exchange more than a few sentences per day, but they got along.

“Hi Rey” said the girl without taking her eyelined eyes off of her magazine.

“Is the ogre around?” Rey whispered scanning the place and seeing only two guys occupying the computers.

“Do I act like I do when he’s around?” said Kimiko as she popped her bubble gum and kept reading unbothered.

“There’s my answer then” she exhaled feeling relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with Plutt and the FBI internship situation yet. “Any work for me?”

“Some things, a broken cassette player, an old radio, and a little boy’s Game Boy, it’s all in the back” Kimiko responded.

“Ok” said Rey as she walked towards the small deposit-turned-workroom in the back.

The place was little and cramped and messy—there were tools, pieces and wires scattered everywhere—but it was where she felt most comfortable in the world.

Since she was younger, she had been good at anything electronic—which had proven to be both a gift and a curse so far. But repairing things was the only think Rey felt she had complete control over, the only work she did out of passion rather than obligation.

“Ah, there you are!” she said out loud when spotting the patients and sitting in front of them to examine them. “Ok buddy, tell me what’s hurting” and started tinkering with the cassette player.

She was not sure how many hours passed, but she got to fix the three devices easily. Without anything left to do—and out of pure leisure—she picked up the Game Boy, turned it on and decided to check whatever game its owner was playing.

“Huh, _‘BB-8 on the Run’_ ” read Rey on the screen, “Let’s see what the kids are playing these days.”

The game consisted of a little ball-like robot called BB-8 that the player had to roll through the desert avoiding the obstacles so it could get to its destination. It kept Rey entertained for a couple of levels until Kimiko knocked on her door.

“Hey, I’m going home, are you locking today?” Kimiko said from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.”

“Ok, bye.”

 _‘Time flies when you’re having fun’_ thought Rey, “I’m sorry BB-8, but our adventure ends here” and she turned off the Game Boy.

Once out of her cave, she proceeded to check that the computers were all turned off—and without any parts missing—she turned off the lights, locked the doors and pulled down the rolling steel shutters.

To her convenience, Rey didn’t work far from home. Actually, she resided three stories above in that same building. Just a 15-step journey from where she stood to the building’s actual door and she was “home”—or rather, where Plutt kept her chained to.

She went inside and noticed that Plutt’s apartment door was open, and then she saw him leaning against its frame with a cheap beer in one hand and a folder in the other, waiting for her arrival.

“You’re late, where were you?” Plutt groaned when he saw her.

“At your cyber, working” she responded looking down.

Another groan, “Listen up girl, I want you here tomorrow night, the guys are coming over and we’re having a meeting, and don’t you dare to be late” Plutt warned.

“Just my luck” she muttered.

Rey thought that Plutt was the most disgusting man on earth—and he was—but the men that worked for him could really hold a candle to him. She thanked God because she barely had to cross paths with them, but whenever she did, gross comments and innuendos about what they would do to a good girl like her rained on her.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, nothing” said Rey, staying frozen in her spot. _‘I just hope my meeting with Agent Solo is over before that.’_

“Hm… I spoke with my boss today” Plutt said suddenly.

“Nice to know” said Rey uninterested.

“Don’t you wanna hear how he congratulated _me_ for such a nice job? He was really pleased with me and with my hard-working group of men. He even wanted me to send his personal regard to my hacker, he said that the man was competent” laughed Plutt finishing his beer in one swallow.

“I bet he’ll be thrilled to hear that” she coldly responded.

“But boss also told me to be careful” he said with a husky voice. “Too many cops and shit after us, and if they catch us we’re dead. That also goes to you, you fucking brat. You see a cop or a detective or whoever asking anything, you keep that mouth shut, understand?!”

_‘Bad moment to mention that I’ll be sharing donuts and coffee with the best FBI Agent in the state of New York.’_

“I’ve never said a single word” she said firmly.

“Well, keep it that way, because if you let something slip, my boss won’t even have to come, I’ll strangle you myself, you hear me?”

_‘I have to tell him.’_

“What are you doing standing there like a fool, get out of my floor!”

_‘It’s now or never. Just say play along and act natural and everything will be fine.’_

“Actually… Uh, Plutt?”

“What now?” Plutt complained.

“Do you remember what I told you about the internships?” Rey uttered trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

She hadn’t mentioned anything, but since it was easy to blame his lack of memory on his almost-daily drunken state, she often took advantage of it.

“No, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“You know I’m almost finishing my degree… and they ask me to do an internship so I can graduate.”

“That’s bullshit, you’re 21, there’s no way you’re getting a fucking degree.”

“I’m 23, Plutt” she corrected.

“21, 23, same shit. But why does that concern me?”

“Because I have to start… _my internship_ … this semester, this week actually.”

“So?” he urged irritated.

“Well, you won’t be seeing me around as often in the cyber or around because I’ll be at the internship.”

“Girl, I don’t give a fuck what you do with your life” he said, but then he reached out and grabbed Rey’s upper arm, pressing it to the point it made her wince involuntarily. “As long as you remember your place and your duty to me… Remember you would be rotting in a ditch or a filthy alley had it not been for my generosity.”

_‘Anywhere would be better than this place.’_

Rey yanked her arm free and Plutt let go.

“And where is this job of yours exactly?” he suddenly asked.

“Oh, nowhere important” she continued to lie, “just a small court in Downtown Manhattan, handling files and organizing-”

“And are they paying you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you’re stupid, but are you also deaf? I asked if they’re going to pay you, because you know that goes to me.”

A sudden shot of rage ran through Rey’s veins and she took a deep breath.

_‘If he gets his filthy hands on my money, he will splurge it all and won’t discount a single penny from my debt.’_

“No” she lied, “No, it is not paid. They didn’t hire me, I’m just an intern.”

“Bummer for me… But thinking about it, who would want to hire an incompetent like you? No one’s ever going to want to work with a filthy street rat like you. You’re stuck with me, you hear me?”

_‘I hate you.’_

“Yes” Rey said trying to inject all the hate in her body into that small word.

“Now get out of my sight and go to your place before I drag you there myself!”

Without anything left to anchor her there, she ran upstairs, got to her apartment and locked the door behind her with a wood stick. The spot where Plutt had grabbed her throbbed and stung slightly.

 _‘This is gonna leave a mark, I’ll have to wear sleeves tomorrow to cover it, great’_ she thought.

Small tears had gathered in her eyes out of her impotency and frustration, but she brushed them out quickly. She had promised herself that she would never waste another tear on a scum like Plutt.

So she calmed herself down, took a deep breath, and then changed into her sleepwear to get some well-deserved sleep. And right after climbing into her creaky old bed, she put her hands together and repeated the same hopeful mantra that kept her going every day:

‘ _I’m going to pay my debt. I’m going to get out of here. I’m going to be free.’_

Tonight, for once, her words felt just a little bit realer.

\--*--

The next day Rey didn’t have classes or anything important to do, which turned the wait for her meeting with Agent Solo into a grueling and dragging experience.

She went down to the cyber to try to kill some time—and even after calling the owners of the repaired devices, waiting for each to come and pick them up, and sharing a silent lunch with Kimiko—it was still too early to leave.

With nothing more to do down there, she decided to use the spare time left to go back to her apartment, take a shower and dress up.

 _‘What do you wear to a meeting with an FBI Agent, anyway?’_ wondered Rey.

They had told her that an internship was almost like a job interview… But this job was not supposed to be a regular one, she was scouted to investigate the Scavengers’ case, for God’s sake.

The best, Rey realized, would be to keep it low-profile and dress as if it were just another regular day.

She left an hour in advance—calculating the subway ride, the walk to the FBI’s building and any unexpected obstacles—and got there relatively on time.

She was not sure what to do next. Should she walk in and ask the receptionist? Should she find a payphone and dial the number on the card in her pocket? Should she burst in calling for Agent Solo?

She settled for the first one.

“Um, excuse me, mam?” said Rey shyly to the blonde lady on the counter.

“Yes dear, how can I help you?” she answered taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

“I’m looking for Agent Solo?”

“Oh” exclaimed the lady surprised. “He usually doesn’t take guests. Do you have an appointment or something?”

“He uh, he asked me to meet him at his office today at 5.”

“One second” said the lady as she grabbed the phone and pressed a button. “Good evening Agent Solo, sorry to bother you, there’s a lady here that says she has an appointment with you” pause “Oh, ok, perfect, I’ll let her in then” and she hung up. “Miss Johnson, please take the elevator on the back to the 5th floor, they will guide you from there.”

“Thanks” Rey said and followed her instructions.

The elevator doors then opened to a floor that had desks with the best computers she had ever seen—not like the second-hand crap Plutt had on his cyber—lots of filling cabinets, TV screens with the news, and people in their uniforms minding their own business.

Before she could do anything else, a tall woman—probably the tallest Rey had ever seen—approached her. She looked powerful and menacing with her light blonde hair and her icy blue eyes, like a snowy wolf in an FBI uniform.

“Welcome, Miss Johnson” she greeted extending her hand, “Gwendolyn Phasma, Special Agent-in-Charge.”

“Nice to meet you, Agent Phasma” responded Rey shaking her hand.

“Now follow me, Agent Solo and I were waiting for you.”

The woman led Rey to one of the closed offices on the left that read “Benjamin Solo – Senior Special Agent” on its door, knocked thrice and then went in.

“The sprinkled donuts are here” said Phasma.

“You know I prefer caramel-filled” commented Agent Solo leaving what he was doing and standing to receive Rey.

“Miss Johnson, nice to see you again, please, take a seat” he invited motioning at the chair in front of him.

Rey sat there, while Agent Phasma walked over to Ben’s side and stood by him.

Rey took those seconds to look around Agent Solo’s office. The room was covered from head to toe with information, reports, maps, whiteboards… anything that was somewhat related to the Scavengers.

“First of all, thank you for accepting to work with us, Miss Johnson” started Agent Phasma, “Desperate times call for desperate measures. And before I leave you and Agent Solo to settle everything down, there are some points I want to settle myself.”

“Ok” nodded Rey.

“First of all, Miss Johnson, considering the nature of this investigation, I want the utmost discretion from you. No one shall know that you’re working with us, let alone with the Scavengers' case, not your friends, not your family, not even the other fellow agents.”

“Don’t worry,” assured Rey relieved, “But what should I say if anyone asks why I’m here regularly?”

“That you’re a simple student doing an internship, doing the common tasks any common intern would do, like handling files, taking calls-”

“Bringing you coffee?”

“Large black coffee, no cream no sugar, there’s a Starbucks nearby darling” replied Phasma with a playful smile.

Rey snorted softly.

“Moving on, this _‘internship’_ , as we’ll call it, will be paid. You’ll be receiving a weekly pay of 20 dollars per working hour.”

“What?!” she exclaimed in shock, 20 dollars was what she made in the cyber in a week when she was lucky.

“Any problem?”

“No, no, it’s just… It’s a good pay.”

“I told you it was. You’ll be working with the toughest case in New York history” added Agent Solo.

“Another point is that Agent Solo is your senior in the field, he’s the one with the experience. I’m not saying that you have to bow down to him and tolerate his fits, because trust me, the man can be an irritating pain in the ass, no wonder why he works alone”

“Hey!” interjected Agent Solo annoyed.

“But I’m asking you to trust him and follow his instructions so we can avoid any unnecessary uncomfortable situations that could put your life at risk.”

“Ok Agent Phasma.”

“And last but not least, if there’s anything else we can do for you while you’re working with us, just say it, whatever you need.”

_‘Can you get rid of Unkar Plutt?’_

“Ok.”

“Well, that will be all… for now. I leave you to it, Solo” said Phasma with a smile, and then she left the office.

“Ok, Miss Johnson, let’s get down to business” said Agent Solo opening a manila folder in front of him. “First of all I need you to sign some papers for me.”

“What are they for?” she asked curiously.

“The first one is a simple contract, it indicates that you’ll be working for us as an unofficial agent; the second one is for the insurance, it basically indicates that the FBI will take care of any medical expenses if you suffer any incident while working; and the last one is a confidentiality agreement, I think Phasma already covered what it indicates” he responded.

“You don’t trust me, Agent Solo?”

 _‘Wise choice’_ she added mentally.

“It’s just a formality” he added.

_‘You don’t.’_

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You’re wrong; I did answer your question, but I provided an answer you didn’t like.”

“Touché” said Rey accepting that she had been outsmarted and grabbing the papers from his hands.

“Regarding the time schedule,” Agent Solo continued as Rey skimmed through the documents, “I’m afraid it is not fixed. It can change depending on what we’re doing, but I don’t think it’s going to interfere with your classes. And if it were, we’ll send a signed and sealed note to whoever asks for a justification.”

“Or you could simply send the SWAT on them” she joked.

“Very funny” replied Agent Solo scrunching his nose. “But we actually could, if it were necessary.”

“You really need my help, don’t you?” she said teasingly.

“And you really need to graduate, don’t you?”

“Touché” she repeated defeated once again.

“Another thing is that you’ll need a cell phone so I can communicate with you at all times” he said reaching for the box that was under his desk and handing it to Rey, “This one has an untraceable line, meaning that our conversations will be completely private.”

“I’ve never seen one of these this close… Thanks” said Rey looking at the thing like the techno-geek that she was and then putting it in her bag.

“My number is already stored in there; feel free to call for anything related to the case or if there’s any trouble.”

“What if there’s a cockroach in my shower?” she said to annoy him.

“Then call the SWAT, the number’s in there.”

“Very funny” Rey snorted. “You were not as lippy yesterday, Agent Solo. What happened to the man who basically _begged_ me for help?”

“I had to convince you somehow, Miss Johnson” he remarked, “And brace yourself, because the worst is yet to come.”

“Is that a threat, Agent?” she said raising an eyebrow.

“Just a warning” he commented squinting his eyes gently.

She exhaled and looked at the papers on her lap “Do you have a pen I can borrow?”

“Here” said Agent Solo reaching for his penholder.

And then, for a micro-second, she hesitated.

**_‘You sign those papers and there’s no turning back.’_ **

_‘I said I would help him, I never said that I would solve the case.’_

**_‘Touché…’_ **

And then she signed the papers.

Agent Solo stacked them back into the folder and put it in his suitcase. “Well, Miss Johnson, I think that’s all for today. Pay attention to your phone, I’ll be messaging you to schedule our next meeting so we can study all I’ve got on the case so far.”

“Ok” said Rey standing up and grabbing her bag, ready to leave the room, when suddenly, she felt Agent Solo’s hand on her upper arm,

She flinched slightly because of the unexpected touch—a Pavlovian reflex one could only thank Plutt for. But his touch, unlike Plutt’s, was delicate and soft and welcomed.

“Miss Johnson” he said, his eyes intense and sincere. “Trust” he whispered “That’s all I want, that’s all I ask and expect from you.”

_‘When you look at me like that, I really wish I could give it to you.’_

“Trust, I got it.”

“Welcome to the FBI, Miss Johnson” and he let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more!
> 
> I know that this chapter was more words than action, but it is called 'Modus Operandi' for something. I wanted you to get an insight of how things work and how the interactions between some of our central characters will be like, that is: Snoke-everyone (exemplified with his interaction with Plutt, someone who is bellow him and that works for him), Plutt-Rey (a manipulative and abusive relationship that we will be digging deeper in the near future), and Rey-Ben/Agent Solo (a relationship that wants to be built on trust with some sprinkles of flirty and intellectual tug-of-war.)
> 
> Once, again, thanks for reading! If you're enjoying this story, don't hesitate to leave kudos and share it with your friends so they can enjoy it too! And feel free to leave a comment down bellow, I'll reply as soon as I can ;)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> and Tumblr [CristinaHaliday](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/)  
> for any updates.


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me see if I got it right… you want to work with me?” asked Finn in disbelief.
> 
> “Bingo!” Poe exclaimed. “I want you as my co-writer for the Scavengers’ news from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by a Twitter prompt by [@someonesbh](https://twitter.com/someonesbh/status/1296086724175699969)
> 
> If you want to know about any updates, have sneak peaks, or just talk, you can find me on Twitter! [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)

* * *

* * *

### Chapter 3 - Hidden Talents

Rey went back home under the purple and cerulean shades of the dusk. Although skeptical and nervous at first, her meeting with Agent Phasma and Agent Solo had been like an escape from her dull reality. A reality where she was important, where she was needed, where she was… good.

Grievously, she couldn’t stay there forever. Truth be told, she had a curfew, since Plutt’s men would be coming over for a “business meeting.” However, given that her fleeting adventure with the FBI had not taken too long, she was back in Jakku with time to spare.

 _‘Well, at least if Plutt gets all brute with me, it won’t be because I’m late’_ Rey thought pathetically, absentmindedly reaching for the spot where Plutt had grabbed her the day before.

Nonetheless, the former distasteful feeling was somehow replaced with a new pleasant one.

That was the same spot where Agent Solo had held her right before she left his office. She couldn’t remember the last time a man’s touch (Finn excluded) had been gentle on her… But, for a change, it felt good.

She walked the remaining blocks looking down with a peaceful smile on her lips. But when she reached the entrance of the cyber, her light mood vanished and she was back to reality.

“There you are, you incompetent slut” hissed Plutt as he saw her, “I’ve been waiting for you, where the fuck have you been?!”

“Good night to you too” she said sarcastically.

“Don’t play with me girl, answer me! Where have you been?” he demanded.

“I told you yesterday. I’m doing an internship, I had to be there today.”

“Right, your payless job” remembered Plutt.

_‘If you only knew how much they’ll be paying me…’_

“But I’m still on time” argued Rey, “The meetings usually start at 9 and it’s only 8:15-”

“I don’t care what time it is. Just go inside, organize everything and be useful for once in your life, would ya?”

 _‘Leave him’_ Rey told herself. _‘You know you’ll never win against someone like him, even when you’re right.’_

“I’ll go set the table” she said instead making her way inside.

“And be careful with the beer, that’s the expensive kind, you hear me?!” he warned.

_‘Expensive beer, Plutt? It sure is pay day.’_

Rey remained silent and went inside the cyber.

The see-through glass windows in the front were already covered with cheap blinds, the usually clear center of the room was now filled with chairs, and the cashier counter now had a plastic table in front filled with ‘baseball snacks’ and beer bottles.

Then, she went to check if the old second-hand OHP was working decently, filled some buckets with ice to put the beers in, and sat behind the cashier hoping to remain invisible to the guests for as long as she could.

Quite a group of criminals the one Plutt had assembled over the years…

Among them, there were professional forgers like Jabba and Dryden Vos, whose abilities to reproduce copies of _anything_ was unmatched; planning masterminds, like Malak and Revan; street scoundrels who had joined just because like Greedo and Jango; and when it came to doing the hard work, Boba Fett, Grievous, Maul and Cad Bane where the ones.

Together, the “so famous” Scavengers, all led by Plutt… Yes, they were talented criminals and all, but they owed both their liberty and successes to their most valuable member: their hacker.

But Rey wished they weren’t walking free on the streets, for she hated each and every one of these men.

Speaking of the devil, they started arriving in small groups, and at 9 o’clock, Plutt locked the door and stood in front of his crew to commence the meeting.

“Aye, shut up scum!” Plutt exclaimed. “Get comfortable so we can get this over with.”

“Wait a minute Plutt!” interrupted Jabba.

“What’s the matter?”

“You can’t start the meeting until I have a beer in my hand.”

“Then go grab one” retorted Plutt.

“Ooh, not so fast, I want Snowflake to bring it to me.”

_‘Fuck.’_

Long ago, the Scavengers had collectively decided on the pet-name _‘Snowflake’_ for Rey because of how ‘fragile, little and cold’ she was. She hated it.

“Snowflake, I know you’re there, why don’t you bring ol’ daddy Jabba a beer?” chanted Jabba mockingly, turning to look at her.

Jabba was a disgusting man who—according to what she had overheard Plutt say—owned a brothel somewhere in the neighborhood of Nal Hutta. He had a reputation of luring teenage girls and young women who were in a tight situation to work for him, promising beautiful things and glamour while leading them into a trap instead.

More than once, he had told Rey that he had an "open spot" in the brothel for her if she wanted to take it… fucking pervert.

“How about you grab it yourself? It’s less than 10 steps” Rey suggested coldly, peaking her head from behind the cashier.

“Whoa, a little mouthy tonight, ain’t you Snowflake?” Jabba teased.

“Enough! This meeting has to start, so stop making me waste my time and bring Jabba his beer, useless brat.”

_‘Of course this is my fault.’_

With nothing else to do, Rey grabbed a cold bottle, opened it and gave it Jabba.

“She might need some discipline Plutt” continued Jabba taking his beer from Rey’s hand. “Send her over for a week and I could teach her some things” and he winked, laughing disgustingly with the other men.

“I'll have it in mind Jabba, but let’s begin” Plutt announced. “First of all, the boss wanted me to say congratulations on another successful mission!”

Plutt’s statement was received with a chorus of manly cheers and rising bottles.

“You cockroaches managed to follow the plan perfectly and stole from one of the most important banks in New York, an accomplishment for your small brains, so, congratulations indeed.”

Hoarse laughs—the ones that showed through the abuse of tobacco and alcohol—and back palms filled the room.

“Next, we already have our next mission. The boss sent me the file so we can start studying the person and-”

“Another mission? So soon, Plutt?” interrupted Maul.

“Are you complaining, Maul?” responded Plutt narrowing his eyes.

“Well Plutt, we’re stealing millions for this boss of yours that we don't even know and we’re not getting even the 10% out of it, even a fool could calculate that. And now we have _another_ mission already-”

“Let me make this perfectly clear” warned Plutt cutting Maul, “It is because of these missions that my boss has kindly decided to assign ME that you are all putting food on your tables and beers on your bodies.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Remember what he promised” interrupted Plutt. “The big cash will come _when_ we finish the job. So in the meantime you all shut the fuck up, do as I say, and accept the salary the boss has so kindly decided to give you all. And if I hear any complain rolling out of your filthy mouths you won’t even get a cent!”

“Sorry Plutt” the crowd chorused.

“As you know, my boss likes to prepare things ahead so there’s no room for mistakes. And I’m telling you, one mistake and that will be the last mistake you’ll ever commit in your life. Boss’ word, not mine, is that clear?”

“Yes Plutt” chorused the audience.

“With that clear, let’s begin with our next target. Go project the shit for me, girl” ordered Plutt.

Rey sat beside the projector and put the first sheet under the lamp.

“As you can see, our next target is a woman named Maz Kanata.”

The woman’s projection was met with whistles and comments no woman should ever hear. But putting the catcalling aside, the woman was indeed beautiful. She had fair dark skin, short hair, a sweet smile and nice clothes.

“Next sheet" Plutt commanded.

Rey switched the sheets.

"She is an art collector and the owner of one of the most important galleries in Manhattan, Takodana Galleries. But most importantly,” he paused, “this bitch has a fortune of one million five hundred thousand dollars locked up in a vault at Dantooine Bank.”

 _'Dantooine?! You’ve got to be kidding me…’_ exclaimed Rey mentally, her eyes almost popping out of its sockets.

“Shit Plutt, that place is secured to the core. There are cameras on each door, hallway, bathroom…” commented Jango.

“There are even cameras watching over other cameras” continued the latter’s father, Boba.

“Hacker boy is gonna have to step up his game” added Greedo.

“Speaking of which, where is that boy Plutt? He never comes to the meetings” asked Jango.

_‘Oh, doesn’t he?’_

“I’ve told you, the boy doesn’t live in the neighborhood” responded Plutt quickly. “And he’s busy. Now can you shut your mouths so we can start planning this out?”

The rumble of voices and small talk died down and Plutt got the silence he needed.

“We will work as usual. Jabba and Dryden, Merchandise Team. A million five hundred thousand bucks in counterfeit cash, start as soon as possible.”

“Yes Plutt” replied the two men.

“Malak and Revan, Logistics Team. I need you to get every blueprint of the Takodana vaults, study that shit until it is burned into your eyeballs, and map possible routes until you find the best one.”

“No problem Plutt” Revan replied.

“Boba, Grievous, Cad Bane and Maul, Ground Team. Coordinate with logistics to plan the way in and out for the switch.”

The four men nodded.

“And last, Greedo and Jango, Transportation Team. Our Ground and Logistics teams depend on you to get to the place and return. Work with them to set the route, the waiting place and the meeting places the boss picks.”

“Ok” replied Jango.

“Remember to pass all your routes as soon as possible so I can send them to the hacker boy, who will be monitoring everything from here with me, as always.”

“How long do we have, Plutt?” asked Malak.

“Two weeks to set this up, mission will be around September 19.”

Everyone nodded until someone asked.

“Hey Plutt, are we getting our pay?”

“Of course Cad, patience, but first let’s have a round of drinks! All on me.”

_'How generous... that's very unlike you, Plutt.'_

Cheers from multiple male voices rose and the serious atmosphere died down as they all started getting up, grabbing beers and snacks from the small table, and chatting. Rey took advantage of their distraction to hide behind the cashier once more, out of view.

She was highly tempted to open her bag and check the phone Agent Solo had given her earlier; curious to see how it worked. She had always been so focused on saving money to pay the debt to Plutt that she never even thought in spending some money on something for herself, much less something as expensive as a phone.

However, she was unpleasantly interrupted.

“Heeey Snowflake, hadn’t seen you there all hidden and scrunched” said Jango.

Of all of Plutt’s men, Jango was the youngest one—around 28 and 30 maybe. He was the son of Boba, and he had quite an obsession with trying to hit on Rey, which usually ended pissing her off.

“What do you want, Jango?” responded Rey uninterested without looking him in the eyes.

“You know, every time I look at you, you’re all alone by yourself.”

“I enjoy being alone.”

"A beer?" he said putting an icy bottle on the counter.

"No thanks."

“How ‘bout we grab a beer any other time, Snowflake?”

 _‘Smooth’_ she thought sarcastically.

“I don’t drink” she said quickly standing up. Maybe she could lock herself up in her workshop until everyone was gone.

“Well, we could change that” said Jango, blocking her way, putting an uninvited hand on her hip.

“I’d rather we didn’t” Rey said trying to brush off his hand, but he used his other hand to trap one of her wrists against the counter instead.

“Why so hard-to-get, Snowflake?” he complained getting closer.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Or what?” he dared.

“Or I swear-” she said using her free hand to push him away.

“What’s going on in here?” interrupted Plutt. “Why wasting your time on a cheap whore like her Jango? Do yourself a favor.”

“Maybe you’re right Plutt” he said. “But I could be the judge of the ‘cheap whore’ part” he whispered in Rey’s ear, inhaling her hair and then letting go of her arm, leaving Rey feeling nauseous.

_‘I hate him.’_

It was almost midnight when Plutt finally decided that it was time to call it quits, which meant: Collect your money and get the fuck out.

“Ok folks, time to collect your money and get the fuck out.”

The thing was almost mechanical at this point: Everyone lined up, Plutt grabbed the envelopes—one for each Scavenger—they counted their bills and off they went.

What no other Scavenger had ever seen was the “hacker boy” picking up the envelope at the same time as them, because the hacker had to wait until everyone left in order to ask Plutt for the money.

Rey looked expectantly at Plutt across the now empty room.

“What are you doing standing over there? Start cleaning this mess up” Plutt said as he walked towards the door.

“Um, aren’t you forgetting something?” Rey called, frowning.

“No, I’m not forgetting anything.”

_‘He’s acting nonchalant… nothing good comes out of this.’_

“You know what I’m talking about” demanded Rey.

“Shut up, I don’t know anything.”

“My part Plutt.”

“Your part?”

“My pay, for my work.”

“Ah, that part” he replied with a malicious glare, “give me a second.”

Plutt searched through his pockets for his wallet, counted $250 dollars and handed them to her.

“$250? I saw the other men getting almost 700, where the rest?”

“The rest? Oh, I already cashed that into my account.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Take it as a payment in advance for one of the many rents your mother owed me, you choose which one” he replied laughing.

“The rent of this junkyard is only 350!” she complained.

“Rent that your mother didn’t pay for almost 3 years” he stated. “You understand I don’t want to take any chances-”

“I’m NOT like her” she snapped raising her voice.

"If it makes you feel better, you were also the sponsor of tonight's food and drinks" he said mocking her.

_'You motherfucking thief.'_

She tried to focus, tried to breathe so her anger wouldn't get her.

“It is my money to decide what I do with it. I worked for it, I earned it” she said as calmly as possible.

“You’ve never earned anything in your life” replied Plutt, and Rey just couldn’t take it anymore.

“I hacked the motherfucking camera system of the Coruscant Bank and its surrounding streets!” she snapped, “I didn’t sleep for three days trying to figure the thing out!”

“Then I hope you’re stocked on coffee and start figuring Dantooine’s” said Plutt turning around, done with this conversation, when Rey muttered behind him.

“I would buy some coffee, but someone’s stealing my money from me-”

She didn’t see it coming. First thing, she was in the middle of a sentence she shouldn’t have even thought of saying; and then, Plutt’s hard palm had collided with her left cheek. It ached.

“Who the fuck do you think you are to say that I’m _stealing_ from you?!” he yelled, grabbing her arm and shaking her like a ragdoll. “You owe me everything, and I will decide how much goes to me, I DECIDE!”

He let go forcibly of her arm, making Rey lose her balance and fall to the floor.

“And you won’t leave this place until you clean everything up, YOU HEAR ME?!”

And he left slamming the door.

Shaken by shock, Rey hugged herself, breathing hard as tears fell involuntarily down her cheeks. From pain, from frustration, from impotency… she didn’t know anymore.

She took some time to calm down and let the shock wear down.

For once, she forgot about the risk factor and thought of the greatest benefit she would get by working with the FBI: At least they would pay her fairly and without taking any cent from her.

She would be able save enough money to finally pay Plutt, maybe even enough to get out of this hellhole and find another apartment in a nicer place, with lots of windows to let the sunshine in…

‘ _I’m going to pay my debt. I’m going to get out of here. I’m going to be free’_ she repeated herself, standing up one more time.

\--*--

Sample #2

_** CRIMINAL REBELLION AGAINST ORGANA? ** _

**By Finneas Storm.**

In a city that had reached its lowest crime-rate in decades, a group of criminals has risen from the shadows to disturb that peace. But, is this threat an unfortunate happenstance, or is it an intricate plan aimed at a bigger, more political target?

It was 1988 when Leia Organa-Solo, candidate for the Resistance Party, managed to become, not only the first Mayor from her Party in almost 12 years under the treacherous regime of the Empire Party, but also the first female Mayor in the history of the city of New York.

With her stark character and fearless ideals, Organa gained the trust of a formerly skeptical crowd, one that thought that her policy proposals were nothing but utopist until they started living in the kind of city she had envisioned. That way, the Mayor proved to be the polar opposite of the Mayors before her, not only by working constantly and working hard, but by keeping her promises.

Many argue that her greatest achievement has been flattening the curve of criminal activity in the streets, especially in the lowest neighborhoods; but it is in her focus instead, for she is not the Mayor of the City, but the Mayor of its people, ALL its people.

It is with re-integration programs, scholarships and charity funds aimed for the less fortunate and vulnerable communities that Mayor Organa reached out to a previously marginalized but significant percentage of citizens. She has shown many of them that there is another way of living, that their future can be bright, that their background does not define them. But sadly, just as we have people wanting to progress and to be better, we also have people who rather stay the same, and that is where groups like The Scavengers come in.

Many investigators, agents and detectives have wasted hours wondering how come a group like that has managed to thrive for so long without being caught. Are they regular criminals? Why are they only preying on New York City? Why are they doing this?

We do not have clear answers for any of those questions, only weak theories and hypothesis, so here goes another one: What if this wave of crimes were intentionally aimed to damage Mayor Organa’s well-earned reputation?

With all the information presented above, a narrative where a group of highly-skilled criminals team up in order to gaslight, challenge and sabotage the order brought by the Mayor’s anti-crime policies sounds somewhat logic. That would turn The Scavengers into a symbol of rebellion, of the reality of the darkest alleys of the city, of the Mayor’s failure.

Although scarce, some whispers on the media and the streets deem Organa’s handle of the Scavenger situation as inefficient and contradictory to her promise of a “safer city”, given that there’s a group so dangerous wandering free. The Mayor has not made any statement regarding these comments.

With the upcoming City Mayor elections coming up so soon, citizens cannot help but wonder if our current Mayor will be able to put a stop to the criminal group or if we would have to rely blindly on a new candidate to handle it. No official candidate announcements have been made from either of the Parties yet, all that is left to do is waiting.

Could The Scavengers’ situation be enough to threaten the Resistance Party’s reputation? Will the Empire Party make a comeback? Will The Scavengers be caught before the elections? Or will Mayor Organa take the risk and run for a second term? Once more, all that is left to do is waiting.

\--*--

Poe Dameron finished reading the sample for the 3rd time this morning while drinking his 2nd cup of coffee of the day. He didn’t know why, but there was something about this intern’s samples that got him hooked. Finneas Storm would be starting his internship today at the New York Times' Criminal Journalism Department, and Poe was very much looking forward to finally meet him in person. Adding to Poe's curiosity, Finneas had not attached a picture of him to his resumé.

 _'What would he look like?'_ he wondered taking one final sip from his mug. _'Is he tall? Is he pretentious? With a writing like that he must be... Does he have key-lime green hair?'_

While lost in an ocean of possibilities and dozens of different made-up faces floating in his head, someone knocked on his front door.

“Mr. Dameron? The new intern is here, I told him that you wanted to speak with him. Shall I let him in?” asked a lady.

“Yes, of course, bring him in!” chanted Poe with delight.

“Excuse me, good morning Mr. Dameron” said Finn shyly, peaking behind Poe’s door.

_'So this is Finneas, huh? He's...'_

“Finneas! Come in, I was waiting for you” he greeted with a welcoming smile. “Please, take a seat, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you” said Finn as he sat on the other side of Poe’s desk, barely seeing him over the stacked papers, books and trash towering over it.

“I’m sorry for the mess. ‘ _To be more organized’_ was number one on my New Year’s Resolutions” he said moving over all the papers and objects in front of him and putting them on the floor. “Well, that will do for now.”

“Well… who accomplishes his New Year’s Resolutions anyways?”

_'He seems nice. And he doesn't have key-lime green hair!'_

“Exactly!” exclaimed Poe. “Now, Finneas… that’s a big name! Finneas, Finneas, mind if I call you Finn?”

“N-no, no problem, uh, all my friends call me Finn” he stuttered.

“Perfect then, welcome to the New York Times Finn! It’s a mess, you’re gonna love it.”

“Thanks, Mr. Dameron.”

“Please, you can call me Poe. Whenever I hear Mr. Dameron, I suddenly become a 50 year-old man with 3 kids married to a woman named Karen” he joked.

“Ok then, Mister Poe, I-I mean, Poe. I’m sorry, I’ll get used to it.”

_'He's also funny.'_

Poe snorted lightly “It’s ok. Now, mind if I ask you some questions?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Well, this department in particular seldom receives any internship applications. Everyone wants to work on Entertainment or Sports because hey! Free tickets for everything! So I wanted to know, why did you want to do your internship here?”

“I study criminal studies and I’m really close to getting my BA, but I also love writing a lot” explained Finn, “I guess criminal journalism felt like a way to have the best of both worlds.”

_'And he's perfect for the job!'_

“And I’m glad you had that feeling. Your drafts are really good” Poe complimented, “They’re well-structured, have a rich vocabulary and accurate use of criminal terms, but there is something that made them stand out.”

“And what is that?”

“Humanity” answered Poe. “When I read your writing, it was not just a journalist’s voice; it was a citizen’s voice. And yet you keep it professional and edgy without falling into the subjective category. I thought to myself, how does he write like that? There are some things to polish, but for an amateur, you're great. You, my friend, have a gift.”

“You really think so? It truly means a lot to me coming from you.”

“Coming from me?”

“Well, you’re the best crime journalist in the world… I’m sorry, I sounded like such a bootlicker” said Finn blushing.

Poe chuckled “No, go on, I actually enjoy when people compliment me” he joked.

“Um, nice… shirt?”

“I’m messing with you buddy” he smiled.

_'How sweet, that was cute... wait, what? Focus, Dameron!'_

“But back to business" said Poe clearing his throat, "Your draft #2, _‘Criminal Rebellion against Organa?’_ has been on my mind since my first-read.”

“Thanks, that’s flattering.”

“How funny, that’s the same thing she said when she read it” Poe commented.

“Who?”

“Leia, I mean, Mayor Organa” corrected Poe.

“Wait, you mean… are you… Mayor Organa read my draft?! How?”

“How? She’s a friend of mine, almost like a mother to me… But that’s a long story, what matters here is that even before she read it I just knew it was you.”

“What do you mean with that?”

“Well Finn, you know I’m covering everything related to The Scavengers' Case, but lately I’ve been feeling kind of… stuck.”

“But you released an article this week Mr... I mean, Poe.”

“Yes, the same kind of article you can find on any other newspaper like the _New York Daily_ or _Star News_.”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Not exactly… but I want to add another perspective to the articles, something else so they stand out. And right when I was looking for a solution, Bam! Your internship application came in. It was almost like a sign, like you were meant to work with me.”

“Let me see if I got it right… you want to work with me?” asked Finn in disbelief.

“Bingo!” Poe exclaimed. “I want you as my co-writer for the Scavengers’ news from now on.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Poe… Damn, I just turned into that 50 year-old man myself” he realized covering his face with his hand.

_'Great job Poe, keep embarassing yourself in front of this nice guy.'_

Finn chuckled.

_'At least I made him laugh.'_

“Well, with that said, I took the liberty to ask the big guys to make some working space for you here, so they brought a small desk, a chair, a spare computer…” he said motioning to his left. “It’s not much, but considering the time and everything… If you want I can ask them to bring something better, I-”

“No, no, please it’s… I mean, it is great.”

“Well, I’m glad” said Poe smiling. “I, ah, put some articles I want you to check out on your desk. They’ll help you to get familiar with the writing style and the structure we use. Get you polished up.”

“Great.”

“I have a meeting in 5 minutes, but my office is your office, literally” he said picking up his jacket and heading to the door, “Get comfortable, check the materials, there’s coffee in the pot and a bathroom at the end of the hall. And if you need anything, just scream” and he left the office.

Finn walked towards his new desk, sat down on the cushioned chair and took in the sight of the disorganized office of Poe Dameron. With a smile on his face, he made his chair spin and threw his arms in the air in celebration.

"This is incredible!" Finn exclaimed.

\--*--

At 1:30 in the morning and with nothing left to wipe, scrub or clean, Rey called it a day and went to her apartment.

She felt as if she had run a marathon. Her joints ached, her eyes were barely open and her cheek and arms felt slightly numb thanks to Plutt’s hands. Agent Solo’s gentleness only a memory buried under pain once more…

 _‘Shit, Agent Solo’_ Rey suddenly remembered.

He had promised to send her the information for their next meeting through text… Maybe she would get to toy a little with her new phone after all. So, with an unexpected spark of energy, she turned the thing on, watching it as if the thing were a sacred token.

The screen lit up and a message notification appeared.

**MESSAGES**

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

Goodnight Miss Johnson.

Friday, 9 am, at my office.

I expect to see you there.

** Rey Johnson: **

I’ll be there.

Goodnight Agent Solo.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

Why are you up at such hours, Miss Johnson?

** Rey Johnson: **

I could ask you the same thing, Agent Solo.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

Insomnia. Not so good, but I’m used to it.

** Rey Johnson: **

Bummer.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

What about you?

** Rey Johnson: **

Me?

I had to work.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

Odd closing time for a cyber.

** Rey Johnson: **

Busy day, one could say.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

You should go to sleep, you have classes tomorrow.

** Rey Johnson: **

Of course you know that…

Good night stalker.

** Agent Benjamin Solo: **

Good night Miss Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, here is chapter 3!
> 
> First of all, the big mystery was finally revealed! Although some of you already suspected it (and in case I had not been spoilery enough with the tag "lowkey criminal!Rey"), Rey is the hacker mastermind behind The Scavengers.
> 
> Second, did you expect to get some Finn and Poe? If you didn't, SURPRISE! When I began this fic I thought I would only use them as background characters who eventually showed up, but then a narrative arc for them blossomed in my mind and I fit them into this chapter to even things out after the tough interactions between Rey, Plutt and his men.
> 
> And last, I apologize for the delay, but while I was fleshing out this chapter, I took some extra time to make some crucial decisions regarding the narrative line I want this story to follow. I'm sure the next chapters will be easier to write now that I have a clearer "timeline" and I really can't wait for you guys to read it :)
> 
> Thank you once more for reading, for your support and for your kudos! If you want to leave a comment, I really enjoy reading them and will reply as soon as I can.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter [@CristinaHaliday](https://twitter.com/CristinaHaliday)  
> and Tumblr [CristinaHaliday](https://cristinahaliday.tumblr.com/)  
> for any updates.


End file.
